A New Beginning
by Invictis
Summary: Harry and Hermione deal with the goblins after the war, and end up in a new universe with no way to return. Main Pairing will be H/Hr maybe more not sure yet. Rating M for violence and possibly more.


**Disclaimer! **I do not own any thing to do with Harry Potter or the Star Wars universe. I am just using the characters to fit into my story and don't plan on making a profit off of the works of J.K. Rowling or any one associated with the Star Wars franchise.

**Authors Note: **Please note that this is my first fan fiction and that I prefer to read then write, so updates will be varied. I am writing this story mostly for my enjoyment so it will be a rare thing for me to respond to a review so do at your discretion. And I will apologize now for my horrible butchering of your favorite character accents or speech patterns.

~Normal Speech~

~_Thought_~

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Harry James Potter, the hero of the wizarding world is currently sitting in his godfathers home going through his morning mail. It has only been a week since the final battle and the last of the funerals had ended yesterday. Hermione Granger his best friend and Ronald Weasley his best mate were do any moment to start their day as planed.

Of the three only Ron had relaxed enough after the war to not to travel with every thing he owns on his person. For Hermione she still carries her beaded bag with a wizards tent, enough food to last a group of five for at least a year, plenty of clean cloths, potions and potion ingredients and her extensive book collection. Harry after the camping trip from hell decided to get a back pack and beg Hermione for the enchants to make it like her bag. In this he placed the same as Hermione to include the Black family library, his fire bolt and enough butter beer to drown every one in England.

Today promised to be a very stressful day as the three of them had to reconcile with the goblins for the recent break in. The minister has promised them that the goblins would grant them an audience with out blood shed for today. Harry was just hoping to save some of his inheritance from the goblin nations wrath.

Hey Harry, what has you in such deep thought?

Not much Mione, just wondering if I can save any thing from the goblins. Even with the ministries backing, I still worry.

I'm worried to Harry, but we need to trust Kingsley to have our backs and that the goblins will take into account the necessity of our actions to end Riddle.

I know Mione, but you know how hard it is for me to trust others to do what is right for me. I don't exactly have the best tract record in that department. Any way should we get going or are we still waiting for Ron?

Ron said he can't make it. I am not sure why he would give up this chance to fix things with the goblins. Especially since this is most likely the only chance we will ever get.

I'm not sure either Mione, but I am glad you are with me. I don't know how or why you put with me over the years. I can never thank you enough for being there with me through most of my adventures and mishaps.

With tears in her eyes she jumps into a bone crushing hug. You know that I would do it all again. You are my best friend, but I do appreciate the thanks. Lets head over to Diagon Ally and meet Kingsley.

**/Scene Break/**

Hermione exit's the floo and immediately steps to the side and surveys the Leaky Caldron. After a quick glance the floo flares and out shoots Harry.

With a smile at her friend and a helping hand. I can't believe you still can't use the floo with out making a dramatic entrance.

I think, I was cursed so all I do is apparate or use a broom, Mione. Taking her hand and leading her through the crowd to the back entrance.

And I think its your hair that throws you off.

Very funny Mione. it's a good thing you're my best friend. Tapping the bricks with his holly wand.

As the wall opens they see the minister and a few aurors waiting at the base of Gringots. As Harry and Hermione walk up Kingsley smiles at them and gets a look of confusion when he notices Ron missing.

Hey Shack, Ron said he couldn't make it but we want to get this mess straightened out today so its just us.

Ok Harry but I don't know if I can help Ron after this he is taking a big chance with the goblins by not showing up.

As the group approaches the guards at the top of the stairs Kingsley pulls out a letter and shows it to the guard who grins and falls in line behind the group as they enter. Another guard meets them just past the door.

Follow me, the warrior then turns and starts to walk away. Leading the group into a side room use for conferences the goblin orders them to wait and leaves.

Taking the three seats facing the single with Harry in the middle. About this time the doors slam open and an incredibly old goblin walks in and takes a seat.

I am called Ragesnout. Where is the wizard Ronald Bilious Weasley?

I am Hermione Granger and he informed me he could not attend this meeting. I am unsure as to his reasons.

Very well, we are here to discuss your break in and theft from one of our vaults, the theft of our dragon and damages of our tunnels and bank proper. I will hear your reasons and decide what the next coarse of action shall be.

Over the next four hours Harry and Hermione tell the story from after they burry Dobby to the final battle. All through the tale Ragesnout just watches them and Shack sits listening saving his questions for another time.

Ragesnout shakes his head, I will have to talk to a few colleges. Since its eleven we shall break for lunch and come back at two today and we shall have our verdict. And just like that they were left alone.

**/Scene Break/**

After an uneasy lunch and Harry giving his will to Shack that leaves every thing to his godson. The three make their way to a free teller at quarter to two and request to meet with Ragesnout.

The conference room is a little more packed as the group enter. Ragesnout stood to the left side of the room with two guards directly behind an even older goblin. At the feet of one guard is the head of Griphook.

I am Ragnok the leader of the goblin hordes. You have broken laws and treaties and conspired with traitors regardless of your reasons. You are guilty by your own words. Since you were honorable and brave enough to show up for this meeting we will forgo taking your heads. Instead we shall fine your vaults for the cost of repairs and to replace our dragon. Since Miss Granger has no vault we shall take it from your vaults Mr. Potter. As we speak, the contents from your vaults are being counted and any remaining coin or item shall be waiting for you at the doors of the bank. As for Ronald Weasley he has forfeit any vaults and shall join you in your banishment. Be advised, if any of you step foot on goblin land again, you will loose your head. With that all four goblins walk out leaving a crying Hermione and a shell shocked Harry.

After a minute or two all three wizards compose themselves and are escorted in silence to the main lobby where they find a goblin with an ornate chest covered in strange glowing runes at his feet. This is a detailed list of what you now have the goblin says as he hands Harry a scroll.

Every witch and wizard in the lobby can only stair as Harry and Hermione reach for a handle of the trunk. Just as they touch it there is a blinding yellow light and the feeling of being turned inside out before blissful darkness envelopes both friends.

Back in the lobby pandemonium ensues as the two war heroes just up and disappeared never to be seen again.

**Authors Note: **I am not the best writer. I know this and am ok with it. I do like reading and so far I have not seen many stories where the goblins are treacherous, or that deals with the break in and I like it this way since this will be an alternate reality story.


End file.
